


Let Them Eat Cake [at 4 am]

by simplyambyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: The first time Stiles stress bakes at 4 in the morning....that Peter knows of.Drabble for my series "Scenes From A Gay Marriage." Enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192
Collections: Ain't Nothin' Like The First Time





	Let Them Eat Cake [at 4 am]

Something was off. Peter shifted in his sleep, his hands reaching out for Stiles only to find an empty space next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes and nope, Stiles was no longer next to him. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was just after four in the morning.

Climbing out of bed, he headed towards the bedroom door to find the lights on downstairs. A quick sniff told him that there was no intruder in their home and the clanging on the kitchen was most-likely Stiles. He made his way down the stairs and rounded the corner to see Stiles making a mess.

“Stiles? What are you doing?” Peter asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Stiles jumped in shock. “Peter, what the hell? You scared me. What are you doing up?”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at the statement while Stiles continued to pour sugar into a measuring cup.

“What am _I_ doing up? I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart.”

Peter rounded the counter and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. The younger man leaned into the embrace while continuing to measure ingredients. Peter repeated his first question.

“What are you doing?”

“Baking a cake.”

“And why are you baking at cake at four in the morning?”

That question received no response as Stiles poured the last ingredient into the bowl. He grabbed the hand mixer and turned in on, mixing the chocolate cake batter. Not put-off by the lack of response, Peter just continued to hold his boyfriend, hands rubbing circles on his stomach. After a minute, Stiles shut off the mixer and poured the mixed batter into the already greased pan.

Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles shoulder, the base on his neck, and the spot behind his ear.

“Mmm?” He prompted.

Stiles learned back even further into Peter.

“I miss my apartment.”

Peter immediately grew stiff. It was just two weeks after Stiles moved in and things were going good, better than good, or at least that’s what he thought. Stiles, sensing the change in Peter, turned in his boyfriend’s arms, hands cupping his face and neck.

“It’s nothing that you did, or even this beautiful place. I love living here. I love being with you. Honest. It’s just…I’m not exactly used to change and moving to Uptown from the Arts District is a big, big change. The drive from here to work is nearly thirty minutes and you can imagine the looks I get when I drive Roscoe around the district. Last week, this old lady thought it was “Casual Friday” for the valet. 

Peter let out a low growl, one that Stiles silenced with a quick peck. He pulled away, looking Peter directly in the eyes.

“It’s alright, Peter. I love it here. I really do. It’s just going to take some time getting used to. I’m not going anywhere.”

He pressed his lips back to Peter and Peter instantly deepened it, his arms tightening around Stiles’ waist. The kiss grew heated momentarily before slowing into something sweeter. They broke apart when the oven beeped.

“Time to put the cake in the oven,” Stiles said just above a whisper, lips brushing against Peter’s.

The two separated so that Stiles could put the pan in the oven. After setting the timer, Stiles was wrapped back up in Peter’s arms.

“So why bake a cake at 4am again?”

Stiles traced the triskelion tattoo on Peter’s pec as he replied.

“Well, you know I lived above a bakery and they were usually in the shop around this time—crazy I know—and whenever I couldn’t sleep or was pulling an all-nighter during finals, they would invite me into the bakery and feed me cake scraps.”

“Ah, now I see why you miss your apartment. Free cake.”

Stiles laughed, nodding in agreement. “Yes, free cake.”

The two stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms as they waited for the cake to be done. Afterwards, they took the tub of icing and the naked, barely-cooled cake into the living to enjoy while watching the sun rise in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. 


End file.
